The present invention relates generally to equipment for bicycles, and more particularly to a trailer for carrying a load behind a bicycle.
Bicyclists often need to carry loads when cycling. While it is possible for a rider to carry relatively small loads in a backpack or similar device, this may become uncomfortable over long periods. Furthermore, other arrangements must be made to carry large and/or heavy loads. One option is to carry the load in a basket attached to the bicycle. However, this may cause the operation or handling of the bicycle to change, especially if the load is relatively heavy and effects the balance of the bike.
An alternative solution involves placing the load in a separate vehicle that is coupled to the bicycle. For example, the load may be placed in a trailer that is towed behind the bicycle. However, prior designs of these trailers have been found to have awkward and/or undependable coupling mechanisms for connecting the trailer to the bicycle. In addition, prior designs lack a safe mechanism for loading the trailers when uncoupled from the bicycle. Further, many of the prior designs are unnecessarily complicated and expensive to manufacture.
The present invention provides an apparatus for carrying a load behind a bicycle. The apparatus includes a carriage adapted to carry a load, and at least one wheel rotatably connected to the carriage. A hitch assembly is coupled to the carriage and includes at least one latch mechanism removably connectable to a bicycle to couple the carriage to the bicycle. The latch mechanism is adapted to removably connect to a skewer assembly receivable in the hub of a rear wheel of the bicycle.